L'épopée d'amarant
by Lord-Ulric
Summary: Voici une petite histoire que j'ai inventé, un peu similaire à eddings.
1. Chapter 1

L'épopée d'Amarant

L'ESPOIR DU RADOR

Prologue

Au commencement des temps, le monde était un havre de paix. Le mal n'existait pas, le mot guerre, inconnu, la haine, impensable. Hommes et animaux vivaient en harmonie sous la surveillance de trois dieux : Vagan, le dieu de la foudre, Asllana, la déesse de l'eau et Katan, le dieu du feu. Cette harmonie était gardée grâce à la puissance de trois pierres élémentaires : la pierre de l'eau : waterstone, la pierre de la foudre : thunderstone et la pierre de feu : firestone créées par le dieu de leur élément. Seul leurs puissances conjointes maintenaient l'équilibre de cette harmonie, et si jamais une pierre venait à disparaître, l'équilibre si précaire que les trois dieux avaient eu tant de peine à installer serait irrémédiablement détruit. Les dieux, conscients de ceci veillaient à ce que personne ne vienne les voler. Au début, leur tâche fut fort aisée, car les Hommes, bien conscients de l'importance des pierres, ne les convoitaient nullement. Deux cents ans passèrent ainsi. Jusqu'au jour cent fois honni de la naissance de Rador. Car cet homme devait à jamais rompre cet équilibre, si précieux aux yeux des hommes et des dieux. En effet, celui-ci était un homme fourbe, voleur et détestable au plus haut point. Les dieux craignaient cet homme car ils savaient qu'un jour il tenterait de s'emparer des trois pierres. Rador, abandonné par ses parents (sous les ordres des dieux) vivait du fruit de ses larcins. A vingt ans, il entendit parler des pierres. Il se dit qu'elles devaient valoir très cher et l'avidité s'empara du coeur de cet homme déjà corrompu. Il tenta pour la première fois de s'emparer des pierres à vingt-cinq ans. Il chercha longtemps les pierres quand il entendit parler d'une grotte qui abritait un objet sacré. Il fut certain que les pierres étaient gardées là. Mais il avait compté sans les dieux. Ils l'expulsèrent de la grotte grâce à leurs pouvoirs et trouvèrent une autre cachette, inconnue des humains et surtout de Rador. Mais ce dernier était obstiné et surtout très rusé. Il réussi à trouver cette cachette après de longues recherches. Il s'y introduisit et s'empara des pierres, et s'enfuya avec. Les dieux essayèrent de le rattraper mais les pierres lui avaient donné un tel pouvoir qu'il n'eut aucun mal à les repousser. Il les enferma dans un monde parallèle et en scella l'entrée. Personne ne pourra jamais rompre le sceau. Sauf l'Elu. L'enfant qui naîtra quand mourra la onzième lune du cinquième millénaire sera investi par les pouvoirs des trois pierres et il sera l'égal de Rador. Lui seul pourra ramener le fragile équilibre qui régissait le monde auparavant et lui seul pourra rompre le sceau qui retient les dieux prisonniers. Mais les dieux n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des pouvoirs. Chacun des dieux avaient un disciple : Vagan avait pour disciple Ashagan, Asllana avait comme disciple Vivianne et Katan avait comme disciple Kyrian. Ces trois personnes devaient révéler à l'Elu l'ampleur de sa tâche. Notre histoire commence à la naissance d'Amarant, l'Elu.

PARTIE 1: L'Elu

Chapitre 1 :

Les trois disciples étaient formels: l'Elu devait naître cette année. En l'an 5000, les hommes avaient perdu l'espoir d'être un jour libérés du joug de Rador. Bien des hommes tentèrent de le tuer, mais aucun n'y parvint. Rador était un roi tyrannique : il écrasait son peuple sous les impôts, restait indifférent aux protestations des serfs et châtiait tous les hommes qui bravaient son autorité. Tous avaient oublié la prophétie et leur ignorance était telle qu'ils se refusaient même à croire à l'existence de leurs dieux. Dans le village perdu de Malaska, les trois disciples veillaient en attendant la naissance de l'Elu qui devait délivrer le monde. Ceux-ci avaient pour mission de protéger et d'instruire l'Elu, car il lui faudrait se familiariser à la magie et au maniement des armes, sinon le monde serait perdu pour de bon.

Ils discutaient dans une taverne, en retrait pour ne pas attirer les curieux.

Tu es sûre que se sera Lui ? demanda Ashagan.

Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas sénile à ce point ! répliqua hargneusement Vivianne.

Ah bon ? répondit Kyrian avec une innocence feinte.

Oh toi, ta gueule ! pesta Vivianne. On ne peut pas parler sérieusement une minute?

Kyrian fit mine de réfléchir.

Non, répondit-il.

Vivianne préféra abandonner la partie et elle partit dehors soulager ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve.

On ne peut pas plaisanter une minute ? se plaignit Kyrian

Si mais là, c'est chiant, répondit Ashagan. Je suis impatient qu'Il naisse.

Et moi donc ! s'exclama Kyrian. Mais nous devrions peut-être nous demander où nous allons L'élever ?

Dans un endroit que Rador ne connaît pas, suggéra Ashagan.

Tu m'aides vachement là, tu sais, soupira Kyrian.

On ne peut plus plaisanter une minute ? demanda Ashagan.

Kyrian lanca un regard noir à son ami.

C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-il.

Mais tu ne voulais pas plaisanter, y'a une minute ? continua Ashagan.

Tu vas arrêter de rabâcher ! dit Kyrian en s'énervant, tandis qu'un immense sourire barrait le visage de son ami.

Rabâcher quoi ? s'exclama Ashagan en ouvrant de grands yeux.

C'est bon, tu as gagné, concéda-t-il. J'arrête de jouer à ça avec Vivianne.

Et ben voilà ! Tu as enfin compris comment c'est chiant de te supporter ?

Ashagan, piaula-t-il.

Ashagan sourit.

D'accord, j'arrête. Mais fait moi le plaisir d'arrêter de faire de l'humour à tes heures perdues. Tu es très mauvais à ce jeu là.

Sur ses entrefaits ils se séparèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations.

La mère dudit Elu s'appelait Elise. Son mari, Tamarant, tenait une petite boutique d'ébéniste et comptait sur son fils pour reprendre le flambeau. Mais il ne savait pas que son fils était en fait l'Elu et que son destin lui réservait une vie plus passionnante, certes, mais plus dangereuse aussi. Ils avaient deux filles, Xylys et Velys. Xylys avait dix ans et Velys cinq ans. Ils n'étaient ni riche ni pauvre, et menaient une vie heureuse dans la chaîne de montagne du Vant. A côté de Malaska serpentait un petit fleuve du nom de Lye. Jamais aucun trouble n'avait éclaté dans ce village et la guerre n'avait jamais éclatée dans cette région. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère de paix que les disciples attendaient la venue de L'Elu. Vivianne habitait à Krystal, au nord de la Rador (le pays s'appelle Rador), Ashagan logeait à Zéphyr, à l'extrême sud de la Rador, tandis que Kyrian s'était établit à Pyros, près du volcan Harog. Ils se réunissaient fréquemment à Malaska pour surveiller la mère de l'Elu. Mais pourtant, il y avait un problème. Où trouver quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à combattre ? C'est la question que ce pose aujourd'hui Ashagan, Vivianne et Kyrian.

Alors ? demanda Kyrian.

Alors quoi ? répliqua Ashagan.

Qui va apprendre à l'Elu le maniement des armes ?

A ça ! Je ne sais pas, dit Ashagan, venant seulement de deviner l'idée de son ami. Tu n'as pas une idée, toi ?

Peut-être, commença Kyrian qui se tut aussitôt devant le regard noir que Vivianne lui adressait. D'accord, concéda-t-il. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela te convient-il ? reprit-il sur un ton mielleux, insupportable.

TAIS-TOI !!! cria Vivianne.

D'accord, piaula-il d'une petite voix.

C'est beaucoup mieux, reprit Vivianne d'une voix normale, cette fois. En fait, je connais une personne qui manie toutes les armes mieux que personne, et c'est un vieil ami.

C'est qui, Vivianne, s'informa Ashagan ?

C'est Arhkan, le maître d'armes de la ville d'Hadan.

Kyrian eu l'air étonné.

Lui ! s'exclama t-il.

Ca te pose un problème ? dit-elle sur un ton menaçant.

Non non, c'est parfait.

Merci. Il faudrait le prévenir.

Un silence suivit les paroles de Vivianne.

Euh...

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ashagan ? s'enquit Vivianne

Je dois veiller sur Tamarant et sa famille et Kyrian m'aide. Tu pourrais le prévenir toi.

Moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, et sa voix monta d'un octave.

S'il te plaît.

D'accord.mais tu me le paira, Ashagan.

Bon...

Vivianne partit dormir dans la taverne du coin. Le lendemain matin, elle acheta un cheval et se mit en route. Quarante-cinq lieues séparaient Malaska de Hadan. A midi, elle s'arrêta pour manger dans un petit village à six lieues de Malaska, qui était, fort heureusement pourvu d'une auberge. Mais des gardes impériaux étaient là pour une tournée d'inspection (pour trouver l'Elu et le tuer). Un des gardes vint importuner Vivianne :

Qui êtes-vous, madame ?demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie femme comme vous vient faire dans un taudis pareil ?

Je vais rendre visite à mon cousin Arhkan, le maître d'armes de la ville de Hadan. Vous le connaissez peut-être, sire ?

J'en ai entendu parler, madame. Il paraît qu'il vaut dix gardes impériaux au combat. Cette rumeur est-elle fondée ?

Les yeux de Vivianne s'illuminèrent.

Si elle est vraie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'elle est vrai ! Arhkan est merveilleux au combat ! Une fois, quinze bandits m'attaquèrent dans une forêt. Armé d'une seule épée, Arhkan vaincu les bandits, pourtant revêtus d'une cotte de mailles et portant un bouclier.

Ah, marmonna-t-il. Mais dites-moi, quel est votre prénom ?

Jaïna, sire.

Jaïna ? C'est un joli nom. Bon, merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Je dois vous quitter, car je dois continuer ma tournée d'inspection. Au revoir, gente dame.

Au revoir, sire.

Les gardes partant enfin, Vivianne se détendit et put commander à manger.

Q'avez-vous à manger, l'ami ?

Il me reste un peu de rôti et du ragoût, madame.

Mademoiselle.

Quoi ?

Je ne suis pas mariée.

Mais alors pourquoi avoir laisser le garde vous appeler madame.

Pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus.

En effet. Sage décision.

Il servit Vivianne. Après s'être restaurée et acheté des provisions, elle continua sa route. Elle campa pour la nuit après avoir fait dans la journée une vingtaine de lieues en tout. Elle s'était arrêtée à l'orée d'un bois. Un sentier s'y enfonçait. Elle fit un feu, se restaura puis se coucha non sans avoir vérifier que personne ne rôdait dans les environs, quelque bandit que ce soit. Mais elle finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla, sans avoir subit aucune sorte d'attaque. Elle se mit en route après un petit encas. A la fin de la journée elle avait parcouru une vingtaine d'autres lieues. Elle trouva par chance une chambre dans une auberge qui pouvait assez décemment loger une personne. Elle la loua pour la nuit non sans avoir fait remarquer aimablement à l'aubergiste qu'il avait de la chance d'être la seule personne dans la région à avoir une auberge, car évidemment elle n'était pas faite pour apprécier le confort rustre (si on peut appeler cela confort) offert par cette auberge. Après une nuit passée dans l'auberge elle se mit en route pour Hadan. Quatre heures plus tard elle atteignit Hadan. La ville fortifiée avait de majestueux remparts qui l'entouraient. La ville était belle dans son style : le style militaire. Sobre, majestueux, imprenable. Vivianne se dirigea vers la porte sud de la ville (Malaska est au sud de Hadan), gardée par deux gardes formés par Arhkan. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils la reconnurent :

Vivianne ! Vivianne ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Taisez-vous sombres abrutis ! répliqua-t-elle hargneusement. Vous ne voyez pas que je fais tout pour ne pas être reconnue !?

Désolé, dirent-ils en cœur.

Bon, je dois parler a Arhkan, où est-il ?

Il est dans la salle d'arme du château. Il forme les jeunes recrues au combat.

D'accord. Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

Oui madame.

Le garde conduisit Vivianne auprès d'Arhkan, parmi les dédales de couloirs du château. Arhkan combattait contre un jeune chevalier quand Vivianne arriva.

Vivianne, s'exclama Arhkan ?

Oui Arhkan, c'est bien moi répondit Vivianne.

Arhkan arrêta son combat et se tourna vers Vivianne, étonné.

Mais que fais-tu là ?

Je viens te chercher pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, mais nous ne pouvons parler que seuls.

D'accord, répondit Arhkan. Sortez, vous tous ! dit-il aux soldats et aux gardes qui étaient là. Et ne revenez que lorsque je vous en donnerais l'autorisation. Quand tout le monde fut parti, Vivianne pu parler librement :

Arkkan tu te souviens de cette histoire de l'Elu ? demanda Vivianne.

Un peu oui, répondit Arhkan. J'étais sensé le former au maniement des armes quand il naîtra, c'est ça ?

Oui c'est ça. Et bien je t'annonce que l'Elu va naître bientôt. Je t'emmène avec moi pour le former, car le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Si tu le dis, soupira Arhkan. Nous partons quand ?

Dès que possible, répondit Vivianne. Règle ce qu'il faut pour assurer ton absence prolongée et ensuite nous partirons.

Très bien. J'en aurais pour une journée environ. Je serai prêt partir dès demain, au lever du soleil.

Je serais prête, répondit Vivianne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain matin, Arhkan fit sceller un cheval et ils partirent pour Malaska. Ils mirent 2 jours pour y arriver. A leur arrivée, ils trouvèrent Ashagan et Kyrian en proie a un grand problème :

Bonjour Ashagan, bonjour Kyrian, dit Vivianne. Pourquoi êtes vous anxieux ?

Et bien figure toi que nous ne savons pas où mettre l'Elu !!! hurla Kyrian.

Calme toi, dit Vivianne. Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ?

Parce ce qu'il vient de naître figure toi !

Quoi ?! s'exclama Vivianne.

Et oui. Donc je suggère vite de trouver une solution, dit un Kyrian un peu plus calmé.

Pourquoi pas chez moi ? dit Vivianne. Krystal est à l'opposé de la capitale. Je pense qu'il sera à l'abri.

Et bien d'accord, répondit Kyrian. Qu'en pensent nos deux amis ?

Moi ça me va, dit Ashagan.

Et moi je suis d'accord dit Arhkan.

Au fait Arhkan, nous n'avons pas été présentés en bonne et due forme. Si Vivianne nous présentait à présent ?

Vivianne soupira.

Mais avec plaisir, dit-elle. Arhkan, voilà Kyrian et Ashagan, mes deux amis.

Bonjour messieurs, déclama Arhkan. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Moi de même, répondit Ashagan.

Et moi de même, ajouta malicieusement Kyrian.

Bon, si on y allait maintenant ? s'exclama Vivianne.

A pied ? s'horrifia Kyrian.

Tu es malade ?!!! s'écria Ashagan. Il y a au moins 400 lieues entre Malaska et Krystal. Utilisons nos pouvoirs pour y être instantanément !

Oui, mais si on allait chercher l'Elu d'abord ? glissa Kyrian. Ce serait peut-être mieux d'y aller avec lui.

Effectivement vu sous cet angle répliqua Vivianne. On y va maintenant ?

Oui répondirent Ashagan et Kyrian.

Non mieux, Ashagan vas-y.

Pourquoi ? répondit l'intéressé.

Parce que tu te reposes trop a mon goût.

D'accord j'y vais.

Ashagan parti donc à la boutique d'ébéniste de Tamarant, chercher L'Elu (que nous appellerons maintenant Amarant).

Amarant était un charmant bambin de quelques jours a peine. Il braillait beaucoup, pour tout… C'était braillant et pleurant à tue-tête que Ashagan le vit, en cette journée. Il salua son père, Tamarant :

Bonjour Tamarant, comment allez-vous ? demanda Ashagan.

Très bien, et vous Ashagan ? Pas trop fatigué de Vivianne ? s'enquit-il.

On fait aller. Mais je vous déconseille de dire ça devant Vivianne.

Cela ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Bon, je viens vous voir pour votre fils. C'est dur de vous dire ça, mais je vais devoir emmener votre fils.

Tamarant se tourna brusquement vers Ashagan.

Quoi ???? s'exclama Tamarant ??? Mais pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ?

Vous connaissez Rador, je suppose ?

Qui ne le connaît pas…

Vous savez que son règne dure depuis si longtemps que personne ne connaît la durée exacte de son règne ? le coupa Ashagan.

Je le sais bien, mais …

Et, trancha Ashagan, il faut savoir que votre fils, est la seule personne capable de le renverser !

Un grand silence suivi les paroles de Ashagan. Tamarant était abasourdi par les révélations de Ashagan. Son fils, L'Elu !! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait son fils…. Ce n'était guère plus qu'une lègende…Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il failli tomber, mais, retenu par Ashagan, il s'assit par terre.

Mon fils, L'Elu… dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Oui. Et avec votre permission, Kyrian, Vivianne et moi allons lui apprendre à manier ses pouvoirs. Il ne faut pas que Rador découvre son existence, vous m'avez bien compris ???

Oui, bien sûr. Vous avez raison. Il peut partir avec vous, mais dépêchez-vous. Je n'ai pas envie que mon épouse apprenne sa disparition avant que vous ne soyez loin.

D'accord.

Tamarant alla chercher son fils, et le confia à Ashagan.

Prenez-en soin, dit-il avec résolution. Je vous en supplie. C'est mon seul fils et je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'il vive, promit Ashagan.

Ashagan prit l'enfant et l'arracha à son foyer familial. Tamarant les regarda partir, des larmes dans les yeux. Ashagan partit retrouver ses 2 amis, le bébé sous le bras.

Ah ENFIN ! s'exclama Vivianne. Tu as bien pris ton temps hein ?

Bah, répondit Ashagan, circonspect, je ne voulais pas brusquer son père…

Enfin, maintenant que tu es là nous pouvons y aller, dit Vivianne.

Heu, Vivianne ? dit Kyrian, d'une petite voix.

Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il manque quelque chose.

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Tu as des habits taille bébé ? ou Ashagan en as-tu ?

Bah évidemment que non répondirent-ils en cœur.

Alors, continua-t-il, énervé par ce manque de perspicacité de la part de ses 2 compagnons, COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR L'HABILLER !!! hurla-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter tout le groupe.

Ah… dit Vivianne. Son regard se tourna lentement vers Ashagan et sa peau prit une teinte rougeâtre. ESPECE DE CRETIN TU N'AURAIS PAS PU Y PENSER AVANT !!!!! cria-t-elle en direction d'Ashagan.

Heu…heu, balbutia-t-il, hum, je… hum… bah je n'ai pas pensé à aller prendre des vêtements…

J'avais vu crétin ! répliqua-t-elle. Bon, je me calme, je me calme. Ashagan aurais-tu l'amabilité d'aller chercher des vêtements s'il te plaît ?

Heu…

TOUT DE SUITE !!

Oui, oui, Vivianne j'y cours tout de suite, dit Ashagan.

Ashagan parti en courant vers la maison de Tamarant, non sans avoir confié Amarant à Kyrian. Au bout d'une course de 2 minutes il arriva, à bout de souffle devant un Tamarant surpris.

Ashagan ? que faites-vous là ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé partir ?

Eh bien, Tamarant, il semblerait que j'ai oublié les habits du bébé.

Ah oui, maintenant que vous me le dites, dit Tamarant, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Je suppose que c'est Vivianne qui vous a fait courir ?

Eh oui, c'est bien elle. Pouvez-vous donc me ramener les vêtements d'Amarant ?

J'y cours à l'instant. Je reviens dans 3 minutes.

3 minutes plus tard, Tamarant revient avec les vêtements.

Eh bien, voilà, je vous les donne et maintenant filez avant que Vivianne s'énerve.

Merci beaucoup Tamarant.

Et adieu.Adieu.

Ashagan se hâta de rejoindre Vivianne. En courant il pensa à Tamarant, ce père à qui on avait prit son seul fils n'était pas pour autant abattu. Ashagan se promit d'en finir le plus rapidement possible et de rendre son fils à Tamarant avant que 20 ans ne soit écoulés.

Après avoir rejoint Kyrian et Vivianne les 3 disciples, Arhkan et l'Elu se mirent en route. Après une chevauchée éreintante vers le nord, ils s'arrêtèrent à une auberge pour y passer la nuit.

Enfin nous pouvons nous reposer ! s'écria Vivianne.

Je suis d'accord avec toi Vivianne, répondit Ashagan, ce repos nous l'avons mérité.

Je DETESTE les bébés, marmonna Kyrian, je les déteste

Ça va Kyrian demande Ashagan ?

Je les déteste, déteste…

Heu… Kyrian ? demandèrent Vivianne et Ashagan à l'unisson.

J'en ai marre des cris, je les déteste…

HEY KYRIAN !!! crièrent Ashagan et Vivianne.

Hein, quoi ? demanda Kyrian.

Ouf enfin débloqué, dit Arhkan.

Mais de quoi vous parlez ? insista Kyrian.

Oublie, oublie coupa Vivianne. Bon allons dormir, car je doute que la journée de demain soit moins fatigante qu'aujourd'hui.

Ils passèrent la nuit à l'auberge et repartirent sur les routes le lendemain matin. Kyrian, un peu fatigué, laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il admirait la beauté de la nature : le souffle de la brise caressant les cheveux, les senteurs des fleurs, le soleil se reflétant sur les feuilles des arbres… Dieu que cela lui avait manqué !

Au bout de quelques heures de chevauchées, ils arrivèrent à une forêt. C'était une forêt très dense, qui s'étendait sur des dizaines de lieues. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les arbres en produisant un sifflement inquiétant.

Cette forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclara Arhkan.

Nous devons pourtant la traverser car c'est le chemin le plus direct à ma demeure, Krystal.

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller dit Kyrian.

Ils avancèrent donc au couvert des arbres. Presque instantanément la lumière disparu presque, les arbres n'en laissant passer qu'un mince filet, le minimum pour voir où nos amis allaient, mais pas plus. La nuit tomba très vite, et ils durent s'arrêter pour se restaurer et dormir.

Il faudra organiser des tours de garde, dit Arhkan. Je me propose pour le premier.

Je suis partant pour le deuxième répondit Ashagan.

Gnagnagnagnagna, marmonna Kyrian.

Quoi ? demanda Ashagan.

Ok, je prends le troisième, soupira Kyrian.

Voilà c'est réglé, continua Arhkan. Restaurons-nous et ensuite nous irons nous reposer.

La compagnie se restaura. Avant d'aller dormir Kyrian demanda à Vivianne :

Vivianne ?

Oui Kyrian ?

A combien de lieues se trouve Krystal ?

Si on compte les 2 jours de voyage… réfléchit-elle. Environ 400 lieues je crois.

C'est loin, se lamenta Kyrian. Enfin ce n'est pas en rechignant que la distance va s'écourter, alors autant aller dormir.

Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Kyrian.

Soudain, Amarant se mit à pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amarant ?demanda Vivianne. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le bambin finit par se calmer et ils purent enfin aller dormir, sauf Arhkan qui prit le premier tour de garde. Il s'adossa à un arbre, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets. Dans la forêt retentissaient bon nombre de bruits inquiétants, mais Arhkan les savait inoffensifs. Il guettait plutôt les bruits de pas, synonymes de danger le plus souvent. L'heure de la relève arriva sans qu'aucune chose ne soit arrivée à nos compagnons. Arhkan partit réveiller Ashagan et se coucha, tandis qu'Ashagan rejoignait l'endroit où Arhkan avait attendu.

Cette nuit la se passa tranquillement. Leur voyage dura 3 semaines, durant lesquelles il ne se passa rien de notable. Ils finirent par arriver à Krystal, le domaine de Vivianne. Formidable château de glace, dont les tours effilées transperçaient le ciel telles des flèches de lumières. Autour du château il n'y avait qu'un abîme béant dans lequel une cascade se jetait. Krystal était relié à la terre ferme par un pont de glace éternelle, la rampe du paradis. Arhkan, qui n'était jamais venu ici, resta bouche bée devant tant de splendeurs. Les trois disciples, pourtant venus maintes fois ici, étaient admiratifs. Même Amarant ne braillait plus, regardant avec étonnement et fascination ce domaine de la neige éternelle.

Ashagan se tourna vers Arhkan.

C'est beau, hein Arhkan ? dit-il.

Magnifique, répondit Arhkan, soufflé. Je me demande comment tu as pu faire une telle chose, Vivianne…

Ah, en cinq mille ans, on a le temps d'en faire, des choses, dit-elle, une pointe de fierté dans sa voix. Ce château est ma plus belle œuvre, j'en conviens.

Même après tout ce temps je ne me lasse pas de le revoir, soupira Kyrian.

Allez, il ne faut pas traîner ! s'exclama soudain Vivianne. Vous ferez l'éloge de Krystal dans l'enceinte du château, car même devant mon château nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.


End file.
